


ikanaide

by homurashunkin



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Happy Maid Day, M/M, Other, maid Yuno
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homurashunkin/pseuds/homurashunkin
Summary: "Mana ciuman selamat paginya?" • Asta/Yuno. Alternate Universe. Maid!Yuno. Happy Maid day!
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Kudos: 11





	ikanaide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiqueligia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/gifts).



> Black Clover © Tabata Yuuki  
> Alternate Universe. Maid!Yuno. Crossdressing. asta/yuno. Fast Pace

Yuno pusing tujuh keliling.

Rutinitasnya selain bersih-bersih di kediaman Staria adalah membangunkan Tuan Mudanya, Asta. Dulu, ia bisa melakukannya dengan mudah, sewaktu Asta masih bocah. Tapi sekarang tidak. Seperti saat ini.

"Tuan Muda, Anda harus ke sekolah."

Yuno berusaha menarik selimut yang menutupi, tapi Asta juga gigih. Dia sekarang sudah sekolah menengah, Yuno bahkan tidak ingat sejak kapan Asta berubah. Dia melamar pekerjaan di tempat ini karena gajinya tinggi. Walau harus membuang harga diri dengan setelan _maid_ yang ia gunakan. Setidaknya ia tak telanjang.

"Tidak mau." balas Asta.

"Tuan Muda ... "

"Mana ciuman selamat paginya?"

Yuno menghela napas. Karena inilah belakangan ia malas membangunkan Tuan Muda. Tapi ia tidak mau dipecat karena lalai bekerja. Juga, Asta tidak suka ada yang orang lain masuk selain dirinya. "Tuan Muda, Anda sudah bukan anak-anak."

Sering sekali Yuno melakukannya waktu Asta kecil. Bocah itu suka meminta ciuman kepadanya. Yuno yang menganggap itu hanya sebagai bentuk kasih sayang terhadap anak-anak tidak keberatan. Tapi beranjak dewasa, tentunya itu adalah hal yang berbeda. Tidak bisa ia lakukan itu terus menerus padanya.

"Pokoknya aku mau dicium dulu."

" ... " Yuno kehabisan kata. Asta jadi menyebalkan sejak suka ngambek begini. Tapi Asta harus segera bersiap atau akan tertinggal.

"Baiklah, setelah Anda mandi."

"Serius?"

Yuno mengangguk. Asta langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi yang masih satu ruangan. Pemuda berambut hitam segera membereskan tempat tidur Tuan Mudanya yang berantakan.

* * *

Sesuai janji, Yuno mencium pipinya.

Asta tersenyum bahagia. Lalu melambai sebelum berangkat dengan mobil ke sekolah. Yuno membalasnya, lalu kembali ke pekerjaannya. Dia sudah bekerja di sini sejak lama, walau begitu masih saja ada maid lain yang tidak suka padanya. Tentu saja itu karena kedekatannya dengan Asta. Mau bagaimana lagi, Yuno yang dulu mengurusnya. Itu bukanlah hal yang harus dibesar-besarkan.

"Lihat siapa yang datang."

Yuno melirik. Itu Letoile, salah satu pelayan di sini. Dia yang biasanya memasak setiap hari, kadang juga melayani Tuan Besar dan Nyonya.

"Apa masalahmu?"

"Tentu saja. Tuan Muda adalah pewaris keluarga ini, tapi lihat apa yang kau lakukan."

"Aku hanya menuruti keinginan Tuan Muda."

* * *

"Yuno, wajahmu murung."

"Tidak."

Asta yang sedang tidur di pangkuannya beralih posisi. "Apa kau terlalu lelah?"

Yuno menggeleng. Memilih melihat sekelilingnya. Banyak bunga bermekaran musim ini. Asta memintanya kemari, katanya ingin bersantai dengan tidur di pangkuannya. Yuno tidak bisa menolak keinginan Tuan Mudanya.

"Kalau ada sesuatu, cerita." pipi putihnya disentuh, telapak tangan Asta rupanya sedikit kasar. Yuno hanya bisa memalingkan muka.

"Tuan Muda, silakan lanjutkan acara bersantai Anda."

"Mana bisa aku bersantai kalau kau murung."

" ... saya baik-baik saja."

Asta menatapnya sedikit tak percaya. "Kau yakin?"

Yuno mengangguk pelan.

Asta tak sengaja melihat rok Yuno yang sedikit terangkat karena angin. "Yuno, hati-hati. Anginnya kencang. Nanti celana dalammu bisa terlihat." 

Yuno menutup kembali bagian yang terbuka karena angin. Wajahnya memerah. Kenapa Asta bisa mengatakan hal memalukan begitu?

* * *

Menjadi pelayan keluarga Staria menuntut Yuno agar selalu siap siaga. Dan karena ia bertugas mengurus Asta, tentu saja itu termasuk hari kunjungan orang tua atau festival. Kedua orang tuanya sibuk bekerja, karena itulah Yuno datang sebagai wali. Yuno melihat Tuan Mudanya bermain bersama yang lain dan bercanda. Yuno senang Asta tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik.

Hari ini Yuno juga hadir di upacara kelulusannya. Semua orang sudah terbiasa dengan pelayan keluarga Staria yang itu, dan tidak ada satupun yang protes dengan penampilannya. Yuno masih memakai baju pelayannya, karena itu merupakan bagian dari kontrak kerja.

Mana bisa mereka protes kalau sekolah ini merupakan bagian dari Yayasan Keluarga Staria?

"Selamat untuk kelulusan Anda, Tuan Muda." Yuno berdiri sejenak dari kursi dan membungkuk di depan Asta ketika pemuda itu kembali dari panggung menerima surat kelulusan.

"Terima kasih, Yuno! Ayo kita pulang!"

"Tentu."

Mereka berdua kembali dengan supir keluarga. Asta menceritakan banyak hal tentang teman-temannya, banyak sekali kenangan yang mungkin akan ia ingat nanti. Yuno hanya tersenyum, karena ia tidak pernah bersekolah lagi. Hanya menuntaskan pendidikan dasar dan langsung melamar pekerjaan menjadi pelayan Staria karena ia butuh uang untuk adiknya yang sakit keras. Walau sekarang, adiknya juga sudah tidak ada. Penyakitnya sudah terlalu parah hingga tak bisa disembuhkan. Namun setidaknya ia tidak memiliki penyesalan.

"Yuno, kalau aku sudah dewasa, Yuno masih akan tetap bersamaku?"

"Kenapa tidak, Tuan Muda?"

"Habisnya, Letoile bilang kau mau pergi. Memang pergi ke mana?"

Tuan Besar dan Nyonya Staria telah mengetahui perihal Asta dan Yuno. Mereka berencana memecatnya bulan depan. Yuno tidak bisa melawan ketika keputusan itu dilakukan.

"Saya tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana." tapi Yuno harus berbohong di depan Asta. Dia tidak boleh membuatnya cemas. Prioritasnya sebagai seorang pelayan adalah kebahagiaan Tuan Mudanya. Kalau dengan menjauh akan membuat Asta menjadi lebih baik, dia akan melakukannya.

* * *

Ada banyak hal yang terjadi.

Keluarga Staria bangkrut beberapa bulan setelah pemecatan Yuno. Para pekerja berhenti karena tidak lagi mendapatkan gaji. Yuno yang mendengar kabar itu lantas berkunjung ke kediaman Staria saat pagi, mencari Asta.

Dan kini menjadi lebih sulit untuk membangunkan Asta. Sogokan cium pipinya bahkan tidak mempan. Asta masih ada di kamarnya. Menutupi dirinya dengan selimut biru kesukaannya. Ia tetap ingin berbaring dan enggan beranjak. Semenjak Tuan Besar dan Nyonya bunuh diri, lebih tepatnya. Memang sangat disayangkan ketika Yuno mengetahui bahwa mereka memilih bunuh diri. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengubah apapun.

"Tuan Muda, ayo kita sarapan dulu. Saya sudah membawanya." Yuno membeli beberapa makanan dari luar. Memang tidak selezat dari bahan makanan yang biasanya dimasak Letoile, tapi ini cukup enak.

"Yuno, kenapa kau kembali? Kenapa kau berbohong?"

Yuno terdiam sejenak.

"Kau pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apa-apa."

"Maafkan saya. Tapi saya melakukannya untuk Tuan Muda."

"Untukku? Jangan bercanda."

"Tuan Muda ... "

"Aku sudah tak bisa menggajimu lagi, kau tahu. Dan segera, rumah ini juga akan disita."

Yuno duduk di sisi ranjang, membuka pelan selimut yang menutupi Tuan Mudanya. Tak lupa memberikan senyum. "Walau begitu, saya tetaplah pelayan Anda."

Asta menatap seolah tidak percaya bahwa perkataan Yuno barusan adalah nyata. " ... Yuno."

"Iya, Tuan Muda?"

"Kau tidak akan pergi lagi?" tanyanya.

Yuno menggelengkan kepala.

Sebuah pelukan datang. Yuno menepuk punggung Tuan Mudanya dengan pelan. Ia sangat menyayangi Asta. Lagipula Yuno tidak berniat untuk meninggalkan Asta.

_Sampai kapanpun._  
  
  
  



End file.
